


It's good to be Mand'alor

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolded, Bondage, Character Death, Cock Cages, Dark Jango, Gags, I guess it depends on clear thinking, I have to go and write this, I mean, I won't ever write a story where he thinks others want him, Kidnapping, M/M, Mand'alor Jango Fett, Mandaloian Empire AU, Non Consensual Drugging, Obi-Wan is convinced that if he isn't perfect, Obi-Wan's insecurities raise their ugly heads, Satine Kryze was never a good ruler, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, War Prize AU, War Prize Obi-Wan Kenobi, and un named OC got sacrificed for plot reasons, arm binders, assassination attempt, but not anyone we actually like, but not of a character we actually like, if this gets continued he will see that Jango is different, imagine that?, in this fic anyway, lol, no one will love or cherish him, somewhat consensual sex, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Jango has finally taken Mandalore back and he aims to show off.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Comments: 48
Kudos: 344
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	1. Mand'alor

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't enough Obi-Wan as war prize to some prissy Mandalorian fic and it shows. So here it is. My take on the trope. I want to continue this as well. duNNO IF I will, but I want to try.

Jango sat on the Baskar throne, his helmet hiding the wide grin as he watched those gather in the throne room swear allegiance to him. Kryze and her faction, along with Death Watch, on their knees. Where they belonged.  _ It was good to be Mand’alor.  _ He thought.

At the back of the hall a Mando’ade entered, at their side another human, with tell tale red hair. Jango watches as they make their way down the aisle, finally getting close enough for him to see that it is Kenboi (as he suspected) who’s the captive.

He’s dressed in light blue gossamer fabric that’s draped about his waist attached to a beskar silver belt. He’s thin, too thin, from the War. Beard shaved under the gag he wears. One that encompases his chin and stops just under those rigid cheek bones. His arms are restrained behind him a krayt dragon hide arm binder. 

Leather straps about his shoulders keep that in place. Probably rather painfully if he’s been trussed up like that for a long period already. And he’s blindfolded. 

“Mand’alor.” he is greeted. “I am in charge of the prisoners, and I am here with your Prize.” 

Jango stood. “He is magnificently dressed.” he commented. Everyone watched as he circled Kenobi. Who stood still, though a slight tremor filled the man’s body. He must be anxious. Poor thing. 

“This is very exquisite.” Jango said. 

“I will remind you that he is half trained, so don’t go trusting him just yet.” the strange Mando’ade replied. 

“Make him kneel on my left side, if you please.” Jango instructed. Kenobi didn’t move until his handler tapped his gag three times and he slowly made his way up and across the stairs. The handler followed and helped him to kneel where Jango wanted him. 

He would have to earn the right to kneel on the right side. Jango decided. 

&*&*&*&

Satine watched in horror as her Lover was marched through the crowd and debased in front of everyone. He didn’t even fight them. Probably because he agreed not too if they didn’t kill her or her faction. 

He sacrificed himself and chose duty over her; she knew he would but still, it was hard to see him in the ancient costume of the Mand’alor’s Consort. 

She couldn’t look away, wouldn’t look away. He was her Jedi. He belonged to her. This was just another slight to her rule that Fett felt he needed to make him look legitimate. 

She’d take it all back. The throne and her Jedi. 

Maybe a little bit of violence was needed though. Maybe Obi-Wan was right, she couldn’t count on others to fight her wars for her. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan had a splitting headache; the gag and blindfold were buckled on too tight; and he hoped he’d been good enough to get them taken off that night when this was all over. 

He’d spent days being prepared for this public humiliation. Days being given direction through taps on his body somewhere. His handler was always gentle though if he made a mistake, but he knew he couldn’t. 

He did his best to learn all the indicators and do the right thing so that he wouldn’t embarrass anyone. The Handler never said anything about punishments, but Obi-Wan knew there would be. 

He just hoped, as he knelt on the left side of the throne, that Fett wouldn’t be too hard on him. If he was good, no, not good….perfect. 

If he wasn’t perfect he’d be thrown away as so many others in his life had. And he couldn’t count on their history much to be kept around either. Here, he wasn’t a Jedi Master, or a General. He wasn’t cherished or loved. He was just a prize to be shown off. 

And he was okay with that. He took his licks and gave as good as he got. And Right now, he had Satine to thank for this. If she hadn’t kidnapped and drugged him into her bed, he wouldn’t be in this position. 

He’d be back at the Temple teaching, and trying to reign Anakin in and trying to introduce marriage to the council so that Anakin would be happy. 

He had tried and failed at so many things, why should he now? Maybe it would be a good thing if they killed him….

He was tapped twice on the shoulder. Obi-Wan bent forwards so that his forehead was on the floor. It was the most embarrassing position to be in if one was Mandalorian. 

A gasp went through the crowd. And if he had the Force, he wondered if he’d feel pride from Jango or his Handler at doing the right thing? 

Did he make anyone happy just then? 

“Good, ner little jetii'kad.” Fett said so that only Obi-Wan could hear. He felt those tremors slide into him again. He took those words as a good sign. 

Maybe, finally, someone was happy with him and he wouldn’t have to prove himself so much. Obi-Wan relaxed his shoulders with a quiet sob. 

He didn’t care who was watching. He had finally found a place in this galaxy that accepted him, no matter what happened, he could hang onto that. 

He could get through these days with that. All that mattered right now is staying still and waiting for the tapping commands. He could do that. He could wait for a century he knew, for someone to gently tell him what to do. 

&*&*&*&*

Jango smiled proudly down at his pet. The man hadn’t balked at anything. Yet. He might be half trained, but he wanted to be there. Kneeling with his face to the floor. Jango saw how Kenobi relaxed in an instant after Jango had spoken to him. 

Yes. This wouldn’t be too hard. Especially with a half willing prisoner who wanted to be right where he was. 

Jango sat back down on the throne, and got back to business. No one else, however, could take their eyes off Kenobi. Even Kryze. She looked flabbergasted and angry. Jango knew she’d try something, let her, he decided. 

She couldn’t do anything anyway. 

After all. 

It’s good to be Mand’alor….

  
  



	2. The Party (Jango/Obi-Wan war prize au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satine tries to take Obi-Wan and her planet back, gets a surprise there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to happen.

The room is brightly lit,music plays in the background as Jango and the other heads of the state gather to celebrate Mandalore; Jango was a breath of fresh air after Kryze’s administration was demolished. Along with their square towers of hubris. 

Re-building the city to its former glory with sprawling spirals and gold plated roofs was one thing. Actually coming off as if it was deserved, quite another. Yet, Jango Fett had pulled it off. 

A year of showing his people how wrong Kryze had been. How she and her ilk never should have been in power. They had called for a public execution but she hadn’t actually broken any of the new laws. 

Jango looked down at his pet; Obi-Wan Kenobi had earned a beating when hearing she’d be killed. It was his first punishment and so he hadn’t earned the right to havesite during the party. 

Jango regretted it terribly, he wanted his pet to see just what had happened in the past year he’d been blinded and mute. Half trained his ass, his pet still needed training. But his Handler hadn’t seemed the least bit put out, simply, they had been waiting for the moment their Jedi would find something to fight about. 

Why he had to find it in that traitor was beyond him. Jango sighed. His hand drifted to slowly ruffle the red hair at his side. Obi-Wan didn’t move, knowing better. 

He kept his breathing calm and accepted the petting he got every once in a while. To be fair, no one really touched him, except for the tappings of an order. Jango loved to touch him. But knew that he needed to keep it as a way to make Obi-Wan behave. He couldn’t over do it or his pet would become spoiled. 

And they couldn’t very well have that. Now could they? 

The bell for dinner rung and so Jango took up the chain from the floor and clipped it to Obi-Wan’s collar. Then left to greet those on his own side. 

Eventually, everyone left the large Throne Room for a hall down the hallway. Leaving Obi-Wan alone, for what seemed like the first time ever. 

&*&*&

Obi-Wan tried to stretch his shoulders; over time he’d become used to the constricting nature of his captors. His owners. He understood why they felt he needed to be discouraged in moving in anyway. 

But sometimes his muscles cramped up and it hurt. Especially after the beating. The one time the arm binders came off since the start of this. They were also very careful to not say anything about time around him. 

He could have been here for weeks, or months….maybe years. Obi-Wan didn’t want to think about that. Nor how he failed. He had a simple panic attack when someone mentioned that maybe murdering Satine would be best for everyone. They hadn’t understood what it really was; not really. And so to them, he deserved to be punished. 

And maybe he did; maybe he deserved the caning, the binding, the gag and blind fold. He didn’t deserve to see anything or speak to anyone. Not after all the failures of his life, and then failing them again? 

So, there he knelt. Alone in the large throne room. Knowing that he’d be given nourishment later through a tube down his nose, when something happened. 

Suddenly there was a rustle of clothing and arms going around him; “Obika…”

Satine’s voice. 

“It’s alright, I have you now.” she said. She uncliped the chain leash and tried to get him to stand. Obi-Wan shook his head and lent back from her. 

“We don’t have much time, and you’re going to be in a weakened state from being bound like this for so long.” Satine said. 

Once again he shook his head. 

“Obika, come with me, to freedom.” 

Obi-Wan snorted behind his gag. If he could speak he’d give her a piece of his mind, but he also noticed that she wasn’t taking anything off. Anakin would have had the blindfold and gag off first. He would have gone with Anakin, Obi-Wan thought, if he wasn’t a dirty Sith, of course. 

Funny, when did the Mandalorians become Obi-Wan’s default of good treatment? Or was it their anti-Jedi thing?

“What do you think you’re doing…” his Handler was there then. 

“Don’t come any closer or I will shoot him.” Satine said. She tried to pull Obi-Wan to her and aim the blaster at him, but he wasn’t going without a fight. 

He swept her off her feet with a sweep of his leg and she fell to the floor. At least the rustling of fabric and her cry of pain had him thinking that’s what he did. 

“Good job, Pet.” Handler said as they tapped him on the head. He got back to kneeling, and then bent forwards to put his face to the floor. His default setting, as he liked to think of the position. 

“You, how dare…”

“Our Pet has made his choice. Kryze.” Handler said. “He wishes to stay here, at first it was for you, and I hated beating him for panicking at the thought of his sacrifice going down the drain. He sacrificed himself, he put himself into this position. He has tried so very hard to be perfect.”

Obi-Wan is glad he is facing the floor as he tries not to cry. How dare they figure out so much. 

“He was going to earn his sight back for this party. So that Mand’alor could point things out to him, and maybe later we wouldn’t feed him through tubing like usual. He hasn’t even tasted anything for a year.” Handler informed her. 

“He is such a docile little thing, but I know deep down that he is clever, and I want him to want to be here.” they moved a bit away from Obi-Wan. 

“The only right thing you did was bring him here for us, now, you are going to pay the consequences of your actions, and he is going to live on, and full fill our Mand’alor’s wishes in bed and you won’t ever have the satisfaction of his sucking your dry every again.”

Then, the sound of a single blaster shot rang through the hall. Obi-Wan didn’t move, he wasn’t sure if he got shot, if Handler did or….   
  


“Thank goodness she tried to steal you.” Handler is sitting at his side. “And thank you for choosing to stay, you won’t get punished over her again, will you?” 

Obi-Wan didn’t answer but then again Handler hadn’t wanted one anyway. 

  
  



	3. Obedient till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan "makes" a real choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am only making this three chapters. Because after this I truly don't see where this story can go.   
> I just want to thank everyone who has read this and stuck with it so far.   
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you around in the future.

He shivered on the bed; the lights weren’t at full volume because the blindfold had just been taken off and his eyes were having a very hard time adjusting. 

He’d been told to wait on the bed by way of five taps before his Handler had left him alone. He is even free of the arm binders. His shoulders are slowly relaxing and the pain is softly ebbing away unless he moves too much. 

He rests there, unable to fathom even looking around the room for something to fight with; he won’t fight them. Obi-Wan knew deep inside, where his true self dwelt that they had broken him. That he was a shell of the man he had been before and that somehow he’d come up with a way to cope through all of it. 

Being docile, and obedient had saved him. And his true self was dumb to insist they fight their way out and to freedom. This was freedom. Didn’t they see? 

The door swished open and Jango Fett entered. 

&*&*&*&

Jango smiled; while he did have holo-cameras on his prize, he hadn’t watched them to make certain Kenobi had stayed in place. But he could tell from the state of the room and how the man did not flinch when he entered that Kenobi hadn’t disobeyed his orders. 

Out of the bondage, Jango could see that while still thin, Kenobi wasn’t dangerously so, as before. Handler must have been exercising him as well for he had lean muscle along his body. Jango had assumed that he’d spent all that time in the arm binders, but the muscle on his arms dismayed him of that notion. 

Watery blue eyes watched him; Kenobi is naked and a cock cage holds his dick hostage. Jango has the key for it. He smiles as he approaches the bed. 

“Hello there, it’s been a while.” he said. 

“Yes, Alor.” Kenobi replied shyly in agreement. Jango sat on the bed and reached out a hand. A singled tap brought Kenobi into his arms, albeit a bit slowly. 

“How are you doing?” Jango asked. 

“I’m alright, Alor, Handler is making sure I’m okay.” Kenobi replied. He had rested his head on Jango’s shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind the armour. He simply wanted Jango to be happy. 

“Good, that’s good. Will you allow me to make things alright here soon?” 

Kenobi gave him a wide eyed look, trying to figure out what Jango could possibly mean. 

&*&*&*&

_ He means sex _ ….Obi-Wan realized on a visceral leval. His true self had receded from his awareness and so he didn’t feel the need to disobey or reject the offer. 

Alor had taken care of them, he had made sure they were fed and dressed and taught how to be good. It would be bad to reject him out of hand, right? He thought to himself for a few more seconds before he nodded, mind made up. 

“What is my Alor’s pleasure?” he asked. 

&*&*&*&*&

Hands bound to the bed as well as ankles. Obi-Wan on his knees and panting as if he’s running a thousand mile marathon, the dick moves in and out of him at a fast rhythm. The smacking of skin on skin is loud in his ears. He’d barely been stretched when everything was said and done, he can feel every inch of Alor’s dick slide in and out of him. 

Once Alor came within him; it was easier to take his dick, Obi-Wan felt weak in all his bones as Alor sped up and down, making certain that his prize couldn’t keep up with him. He wanted to keep his prize on the edge. 

Obi-Wan’s cock drools all over the sheets beneath them. The pleasure swarming his nerves has nowhere to go and it’s a bit overwhelming. He whimpers as he reaches the peak but nothing happens. It’s weird and it’s messing with his head. 

But, he doesn’t regret it. He doesn’t regret being good. 

  
  



	4. The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonlight and murder, what more could a former Jedi/General turned slave want in the middle of a sleepless night???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I suppose I was always going to do another chapter but this wasn't it. Not with all the other kinky ideas that we were all having. Lol. and I might actually do an aside for all of those. because those are hot. but for now, this far more introspective one will have to do. 
> 
> ALSO. Obi-Wan isn't having a DID episode. honestly, I did draw the inspiration from the disorder but lets just call it an adaptation and that talking to himself as he does is part of how he is coping with the trauma that the Mandalorian have put him through. especially with Jango. He has a lot of baggage that has never gotten addressed in canon and I kinda think that maybe being bound for months, unable to speak and see, would do something to a person. 
> 
> But, I do not want to write anything harmful for people who have Dissociative disorders. even though I do think he did that a little bit in this chapter. He eventually brought all of himself together, and makes it work at a whole. Aka Balance. aka who needs a chosen one? maybe its an individual thing? 
> 
> Okay, I'll stop blabbing. please enjoy the chapter.

The moonlight filters in through the textured glass in a rainbow of colors; it makes the room too bright to sleep in; yet, Jango is snoring away. He’d been hard at work keeping things from falling apart. Even without Satine her faction was hard at work with another “leader” trying to take what they didn’t deserve. 

Obi-Wan lay on his nest of blankets on the floor, his nightgown is sheer but at least he isn’t blindfolded anymore. He doesn’t miss it. And he doesn’t miss the gag either. He’s gone a few days without the couturements of his capture. 

He reaches a hand out slowly to touch the floor; it’s cold, he used to lie on it without anything; he remember being ever so cold, and somehow he doesn’t think he ever got used to it. Then, he had earned a bed. And he’d done his best to be ever so good. 

His other self is asleep now; that part of him that wanted to go off and do things, and look after people, and….

He smiles a little, it’s nice to be taken care of once. But, it isn’t entirely true, was it? The Force is still there, he just can’t feel it. The pressure to be everything to everyone at the same time is not. However. 

He doesn’t have to be the hero, or walk that glorious path. He can just be here with Jango. He can get his Master caff when his meetings go overboard. Or hide his boots when he needs more rest. 

Okay, that one got him into a little bit of trouble. But that part of him, the Jedi part, didn’t really care, because he and Jango got to spend the afternoon in bed. Talking. He hadn’t been allowed to speak in so long…….

And it wasn’t even about anything important. 

Nope. 

It was about stupid things. Their pasts and present and even the future. The future of Mandalore and the Galaxy. Obi-Wan had learnt that the Separatists had won the war. Without him...things had gone to the dumpster faster than anyone could imagine. 

Thankfully, Bail Organa had the wherewithal to yeet Palpatine from the Chancellor’s chair. And had set the Clones free; and they were coming to Mandalore. 

Jango had promised that he could see Cody and the rest again, but only if he was very good. 

Obi-Wan frowned at the memory, he had asked what that meant, being very good? How was he doing it wrong? 

Jango didn’t really have an answer; Obi-Wan promised he really didn’t want to do anything that went against Jango. He wanted to be in his arms and he wanted to kneel on his left side of the throne. And he wanted to be still and only move when he was told to do so. 

Jango kissed him gently at those words, and said everything was alright and he was doing a fine job at being his perfect pet. 

And now….thinking back on it all. With the moonlight keeping him awake, he sighed. Because wasn’t that what anyone ever really wanted from him? Perfectness? 

But he wasn’t really perfect? Was he? 

_ Hush now... _ the Jedi said.  _ You’re doing great, you are what I need to be right now…. _

What do you mean? He asked...not allowed though. He didn’t want to wake Jango. 

_ Right now I cannot be a Jedi, I cannot be a General, I cannot fight, or speak others around to my way of thinking. They kept me mute and blind for so long…...you took my place. You took what I couldn’t handle and made it work for you.  _

The Jedi made sense. He sounded sad but their life was endless heaps of despair. First they get ousted from the Temple for something they can’t actually control, then they get dumped in not one, but two active war zones. 

The list went on and on. And the one thing they resented was…..

_ Anakin didn’t mean anything by his words…. _

No, he meant everything in his actions though. 

_ He was scared. He’ll change, one day a Jedi Knight braver and kinder than ourselves will find him and make him see how wrong he is. I promise. He isn’t really the chosen one, after all. He never was.  _

Who is it then? Not that he knew, he didn’t think anyone actually knew. 

_ It’s a hard concept to follow even by ancient Jedi standards. But, my dear, the Chosen One is to bring balance to the Force. And you found that balance for us here. I had forgotten that maybe I didn’t need to do all those things. Or be all those things…. _

You forgot to live? 

_ I forgot to live and to make connections. Duty is important but there were times where I shouldn’t have picked duty. Where I should have picked something for myself instead. Satine is one regret, but I also regret making myself think that I just needed to be a Jedi to make my life complete.  _

There is silence between them. The floor is still cold, the guards have changed and….

_ Oh, sweet heart, you need to get up…. _

The door crept open. The hinges had been oiled because the doors had always been loud. Loud enough to wake a snoring Jango. 

Obi-Wan moved slowly to his knees. Each increment he was almost afraid he’d be seen as the guard snuck in. blocking out the moonlight as it moved swiftly across the floor. A blaster in hand and then….

Obi-Wan stretched a leg out and swept the attacker’s feet out from under them. Then with a shout he leapt on top of them and started wailing on them with all his might. His fighting skills were rusty after going so long without practice. But he was a wild thing at the attacker’s throat. Eventually he felt something on his hands and the metallic smell of blood hit his nostrils. 

Hands on his arms pulled him away, and Jango was there, hugging him as guards swarmed the room. Obi-Wan keened in panic as lights came on and he saw what he had done. 

He had mauled a perfectly good guard out of….what? He didn’t know….

He shut down after that. 

&*&*&*&

Jango came awake with a start when he heard the yell of his captive and the cries of one of his guards. He couldn’t tell much in the moonlight, other than his wild cat of a slave was tearing its way through the armour of a Mandalorian. 

He launched himself from the bed and tried to get Obi-Wan off whoever it was that had come into their room. Blood was everywhere, and pooling. 

He slipped a few times trying to get Obi-Wan away. Eventually they were both soaking with it when the room came to light and guards swarmed in like angry, buzzing, carcas beatles. 

“What the hell?” he heard one ask as they bent about the dead body. Obi-Wan had stopped fighting then, when he figured out what was actually going on. And clung to Jango in fear. 

Jango looked down, all this time he had been so proud of the Jedi General turned war prize. He’d been proud to have him bound and at his feet. But this???? This menace that had ripped the throat out of a mandalorian guard????

“Hold on….look….” one guard had found something under the armour, it was a necklace and the pendant was that of Krys’tad. It glinted dangerously in the moonlight. 

“The slave protected you, Mand’alor. I suppose we can’t kill him now.” 

The guard was right. Somehow, his Jedi had protected him from a would be assassination. 

“I promise I saw a blaster.” Obi-Wan whispered, almost too afraid to speak. Even though he’d gotten the privilege back just a week prior. He was so careful not to over speak just in case he’d lose it for being annoying. 

He looked up to Jango and….was that fear in his eyes? Jango blinked and it was gone. He nodded. “You’re alright, here, lets go get cleaned up while they take care of this mess…” 

He left his guards to it as he took Obi-Wan into his arms and into the fresher. 

&*&*&*&

The light was too bright when he turned it on, and the bathroom looked sterile in comparison to the main bedroom. With its soft rugs and large bed. He sat Obi-Wan on a stool and then hit the button that’d warm the bathwater up. The tub is more like a large pool that always holds hot water. Jets set into tile started to bubble and soon the water sloshed this way and that. Steam started to drift into the air and fog up the mirror.

Outside there is a shower that he turns on and puts Obi-Wan under. He takes the blood soaked garment off, practically tearing it in two pieces. 

Then he strips himself and they wash under the spray. After that, he turns the water off and they both climb into the tub. 

Obi-Wan doesn’t really want to sit too far from his master. So after a few moments he swims so that he is near enough to Jango and sits on his lap. He ducks his head and tucks it in under the others neck. 

“You did a fine job tonight.” Jango says after a few moments of cuddling. 

“I’m sorry….I….” 

“I know you’re afraid, you don’t need to be, we won’t kill you.” 

“Guards don’t do that.” Obi-Wan replied. “They don’t come in with a blaster out. They do….other stuff….” 

Jango noted that maybe his Jedi/General brain was working. Maybe he was in the mindset that night. Usually he came off as pretty innocent. 

“Obi…?” 

“Yes, Master?” 

“Are you thinking like your old self?” 

“No...I was talking to the Jedi….” 

Jango grimaced, that wasn’t good wording at all. “And what was he telling you?” 

“That I was doing something he couldn’t. I was being good, and that its okay to not be perfect all the time, but I have to be, we always have to be perfect….and then….he told me to move.” 

“The Jedi?” 

“Yes, we were watching the guards change shift because the moon was so bright we could see their shadows on the wall, and then that one came in. and do you remember when that one maid came to grease the hinges because the doors were too noisy and would wake you when nothing else could?” 

Jango nodded. “I do.” 

“They’re working together, the Jedi says.” 

“I’ll look into it.” 

“Anyway, he can go now, you’re safe and I can be here to help you go back to sleep…” he wiggled but Jango held him close. 

“Obi….you know...you don’t have to tell your Jedi self to go away.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I know that it seemed as if I didn’t want him, or, rather, that part of you. But, I made a mistake.” he looked down into those blank grey eyes. 

“Mitake? But you are Mand’alore, you don’t make mistakes.” 

“Oh but I do. I wanted you at my feet, I wanted to lord over you. Now, I see that I made a mistake. I made you become something to protect against me from. The Jedi couldn’t do it, because it hurt him…’’ 

“He couldn't handle it, he wasn’t brave enough. So I came to do it for him.” Obi-Wan nodded. “He was tired, and scared, and he couldn’t move or speak or see. And he just wanted….” 

_ Too much... _ the feeling fo regret was enough to make Obi-Wan cry a little. He wiped it away with a water wet hand. 

“He wanted what no one could give him.” Obi-Wan said. “Anyway, you don’t like him...you like me….” he looked up at Jango with hopeful eyes, though, still blank. “Right? Because I’m good for you?” 

“You are very good for me.” 

“I didn’t like what I did though.” Obi-Wan shuddered. 

“No, I suspect neither does the Jedi.” 

“I can make him go away…” 

“No...I’d like to speak to him.” Jango replied soothingly. “Why don’t you take a break?” 

Obi-Wan sighed, but then he nodded. He relaxed his shoulders and closed his eyes. 

Jango waited, then, Obi-Wan let out the breath and when he opened his eyes they were green. 

“Hey.” Jango welcomed him. 

“Hello there.” the confidence wasn’t there, his words were a bit hollow. “What can I do for you?” 

“Stay a while?” Jango asked. 

“Will it hurt?” 

“No. not this time.” 

&*&*&*&*7

The armour was nondescript; and glinted in the sunlight. Everyone knew that it meant something when former Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi did not kneel at Jango Fett’s feet as he governed his people from the Throne of Mandalore. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had gained his rightful position standing behind His Mand’alore, with a lightsaber at his hip and dressed in armour that he could soon paint with whatever insignia he felt was appropriate for The Mandalore’s Guardian. 

It was an honor, and they accepted him with open arms. And Jango, with a kiss from time to time. 

Obi-Wan, the Jedi, The General, The Pet couldn’t have been happier. He wasn’t always The Guardian, he was sometimes The Pet, and he was sometimes the Jedi. And he would always be the General to the Vode. 

But now….now he could be himself. And no one questioned him about it. And so, finally….Obi-Wan Kenobi had found his place for his whole self. Not just for one part of it. 

And that, is what Balance is all about, in the end. Isn’t it? 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
